Boy In The Bathtub
by DawnPapaya
Summary: When Harry Potter goes to the Prefect's Bathroom to find out the clue to the Second Task, he finds out more than what he bargained for... YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: GAH! I had this chapter ALL WRITTEN OUT and one wrong click and BOOM! GONE! -sob sob- I hope you enjoy this fanfic. -sniff whimper- WAHHH!!**

**Disclaimer: I -sniff- do not -sob- own Harry P-P-Potter!! -WAIL-**

**Harry's POV**

Go to the prefects bathroom, he said. Mull things over in the hot water, he said. Yeah. Sitting in a bubbly, perfumey bathtub with Moaning Myrtle hitting on me was definetely the best way to figure out the egg.

You see, a few hours ago, Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion, told me to come here, the prefects bathroom, and try to figure out the egg in the water. I was a little weirded out but hey, Im not goin' anywhere with this egg by myself. Might as well do what Cedric says. Worked for him, right?

Well, Ive been here for, what? Fifteen minutes? Half an hour? And I still have no idea. But then, I saw the stained glass mermaid.

"Mrytle, there arent mermaids in the Black Lake, are there?" I asked the flirtatious ghost hesitantly.

"Job well done Harry! It took Cedric ages to figure it out!" With that, she snuggled in to my shoulder. Strange feeling when your in a a steamy bath.

"And, Mrytle, they sing underwater, right?"

"Mhmmm." She sighed dreamily, obviously enjoying the moment.

So I ducked under the seemingly endless sea of bubbles and in to the water.

**-Cedric's POV-**

I felt really stalkerish, doing this. Disillusionment Charms weren't the best thing, either, they could wear off just like that with one wrong movement and BAM! You're right back out in the open and everyone can see you. That's one reason why I had to be SUPER careful while doing this.

I had my hopes high that I wouldn't get caught, though. I also had my hopes high that the person I was 'stalking' liked me like I liked him as well. Yep. You guessed it. Cedric Diggory is a HUGE flamer. And he's in love with Harry Potter.

Why Harry Potter, you ask? I'm not exactly sure, yet. Other than him being totally shagtastic, he has a great personality. He's nice, loyal, loving, brave, and you know he didn't have to tip me off about the dragons.

I was tre jealous when Myrtle was getting all flirty with him. I guess that's one reason why they call her Moaning Myrtle. I was pretty sure he didn't know I was right in the bath with him, but you never know. And I didn't know if I would get a heads up when or if the Disillusionment Charm wore off.

After a while, Harry got the hint and took the egg underwater with him and listened to the song. I waited for him to come back up, for I couldn't be fully submerged in water or the charm would completely come off.

He came up in all his glory, wet, naked, and sexy. He looked at the egg one more time before closing his eyes and murmuring the Mermaid Song to himself. I could just faintly hear his velvet smooth voice crooning "Come and seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground...". He then opened one eye.

"Myrtle, if I throw a stick, will you leave?" he asked, his tone harsh. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Myrtle scoffed and went up one of the taps. Finally, she was gone. And we were all alone. Finally.

He then opened both eyes. "Cedric, I know you're there."

My eyes widened as I looked down at myself. I was still fairly transparent. "But... how?" I asked.

He leaned over the side of the bath and lifted up a peice of parchment, waving it in the air. "This is the Marauder's Map. It shows everyone in Hogwarts and where they're at, and no charm, spell, ANYTHING can hide them. I just decided not to say anything until Myrtle left."

"Oh." I said smally, looking down. I then felt the charm coming off. In a minute, I could see my body again.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

I sighed. "Harry, I... I... I really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY like you. Love you. I... I'm sorry I did this. I know you don't feel the way I do about you back. I'll just leave." as I started to get up, Harry said, "Wait, Cedric."

"What?" I asked, a little coldly.

"I guess you don't get the fact that maybe you shouldn't assume things. I like you a lot, too. I don't want you to leave. Stay with me." his eyes were pleading, his tone of voice genuine. I grinned and nodded. "OK."

Harry smiled one of his brilliant, perfect smiles, with his perfectly white teeth all in a perfect row. Everything about him was perfect. He swam over to me, sitting next to me. He put his head on my shoulder and sighed. His warm breath tickled my neck.

"I've liked you since my third year." said Harry. I sighed.

"I only just recently found out that I liked you." Harry then took one arm and put it around my shoulders.

"That's all right. All that matters is that you're with me now." he said. Then, I just couldn't take it anymore. I turned around, took him by his shoulders, pushed him up against the bath and kissed him with the force of a freight train going down the track at the speed of light.

**-Harry's POV-**

I'm so glad that Cedric did that. Following me in to the prefects bathroom took so much stress off my shoulders. I was planning on sneaking into his dormitory and getting him to go up to the Astronomy  
Tower so I could explain that I've loved him since I was 13, but then I saw his ickle dot on the Map, I was so relieved… But I was also really scared. What if this was some sick joke? "Pay back Potter for taking the Hogwarts Champions fame" sounded like a good motive.

I had kind of doubted him, until he kissed me. That sealed it. Cedric Diggory was telling the truth. Either that or he just had a really convincing tongue. I was enjoying it until I saw Myrtle peeking out from one of the taps. I pulled away from Cedric and stared at her, to stunned to be angry. For the moment anyway. Cedric turned to see what I was staring at, and his eyes widened. In astonishment at what Myrtle had seen, or fear that she was going to tell the Hogwarts ghosties. Or worse. Peeves. I shudder to think what Peeves would do if he found out, damn little poltergeist.

But my astonishment quickly turned to fury, and I saw Cedric's expression doing the same.

"MYRTLE!! What do you think youre doing??" I shouted at her. "You were 'posed to swoop up the tap and go back to living in your S-bend! But you decide to just "drop in" and see what I was doing? Well, Myrtle, you watch your little ghostie back." I glared at her evilly, seething. She looked at me with terror in her transparent eyes, burst out in tears and swooped back to her toilet.

I turned to see Cedric staring at me.

"What?"

"You are so hot when your angry." He said, his face breaking in to a hooj grin.


	2. We're So Sorry!

Hello readers! DawnPapaya and DiggoryDigsAllTheBoy hur. We just wanted to let you know that a new chapter is on its way, and we haven't forgotten about The Boy in the Bathtub. We're working on Chapter 3 right now, so it might even be up tonight! –gasp- (but don't count on it. :P)


	3. Chapter Two, Rewritten

A/N: Holy crap... I can't believe people are still reading this. How do you even find it? It's probably wayyyyyy back in the bottom of all the fanfictions. Bahaha. Well, DiggoryDigsAllTheBoys has abandoned fanfiction, but I, DawnPapaya, am still faithful! I'll try to continue this, but if I do, holy crap I am going to rewrite chapter two. That thing is so awkward. I am ashamedddddddd. Cedric is probably going to be wayyy OOC cause I don't even read HP/CD fanfiction anymore, I'm more of an HP/DM kinda girl. Harry is prolly gonnna be OOC too, cause I can't write worth shit. :B My writing has recently hit a point where almost everything I write is crap, though. It started around the end of last school year. But I'll try, my valiant readers! Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited. :) xXTheLivingDollXx, your probably right. :) Thanks for telling me. Also, guys, I LOVEEEE commas. So if you're not a fan.... Get out. And I hate the word arse, I don't care if the British use it or not, I refuse. It makes me shudder everytime I type it.

------

Chapter Two, Rewritten. (Because I can't even read the previous one without crying in shame.)

**Cedric's POV**

There was definetly more of a spring in my step than usual after that night with Harry in the bathtub. (A/N: Bahaha. Anyone just reading over my shoulder right now would look at me soooo weird. xD There's probably going to be a lot of these interjections, btw. :D) I smiled while I brushed my teeth and even sang in the shower. Well, I did for a while before Zacharais Smith told me to shut up. I'm not the, er, best of singers, you see. (A/N: Zacharias Smith is Cedric's year, right? And is it Zacharais or Zachariah?) I skipped down to breakfast, not caring how gay I looked. With a face like this, who needs to pretend? (You know pretty boy Diggory gets all the boyssss! xD) And besides, I've got Harry Potter as a boyfriend.

My skip slowed down to a walk as I realized something... What if Harry wanted to keep our relationship a secret? I wanted to scream and shout to the world that I was in love with Harry Potter and that we were gonna get married and have babies (by adoption, o' course), but maybe Harry isn't ready to come out of the closet. He's only fourteen, after all. And with the Triwizard Tournament and Rita Skeeter buzzing around, he's probably under a lot of stress. I wouldn't wanna add to that. I was still pondering this when I felt someone fall in to step beside me and grab my hand, lacing our fingers together. (A/N: I was gonna have them, like, jump in to a broom closet and start making out, but then I was like, 'Whoa whoa whoa. Too soon, man, wayyyy too soon.')

**Harry's POV**

Cedric's hands were rough and calloused from playing Quidditch, but comfortable (A/N: Comfortable isn't the right word, I know. Forgive me, I could not for the life of me think of a good word.) all the same. I stood up on my tiptoes and (A/N: Holy crap, I just realized Harry is 14 and Cedric is 17... Does that seem a little pedophilish to you?) pressed a small kiss on his cheek. I could feel his stubble, rough underneath my lips, from where he must've forgotten to shave this morning. (A/N: Seriously, man. Cedric could grow a BEARD, and Harry just went through puberty...) He looked down at our hands, seeming surprised.

"Why do you look so stunned?", I asked, half teasing, half serious. He smiled for a moment before replying.

"Well, I thought you would've wanted to wait before going public with all that's going on. The Tourament, and all. Plus that Skeeter woman, she seems to get under your skin." Shit, I had forgetten all about those rubbish articles Skeeter had written. I hoped Cedric hadn't read them, they make me seem like such a crybaby.

"Cedric... You don't believe those articles she's written, do you? 'Cause I don't do all that stuff that she said and I really didn't mean to steal your glory and all that don't believe all that stuff about me crying because I hardly ever cry and-" I realize I'm babbling and I stop. I feel my face growing hot from embarassment. 'You've just ruined your chance with him, you cotton headed ninny muggin!' said a little angry voice inside my head, and I have to say, it was right. Cedric was laughing his ass off at me. I pulled my hand from his and started heading to the Great Hall in a huff. I know I'm an idiot, but he doesn't have to laugh at me. I feel tears well up in my eyes and blink them back. I just told Cedric that I hardly ever cry, and here I am about to bawl my eyes out.

"Harry! Harry, wait! I didn't wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at how (A/N: I know this is random, but whatever happened to that fanfic 'My Immortal'? You know, the one with the horrible grammar and spelling and such. I never got to read more than the first chapter. ): ) ridiculous that woman is, expecting everyone to believe those lies." he pulled me in to a hug before continuing, "I would never ever believe the untruths(A/N: Is that a word?) she writes about you, Bean." (A/N: I just got total deja vu. Holy crap.)

I laughed at his nickname for me.

"And I won't believe anything she writes about you, Jip."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know. It's an extremely short chapter. I'll try to write more tomorrow, if I can. But Bean and Jip are registered trademarks of Ariel Russel, my basically big sister. I'm Bean, and my brother is Jip Jip, Jip for short. Don't ask. My other brother is Poonemman, don't ask about that either. :D Review? No flames, pretty please. People on the internet hurt my feelings. :(


	4. Don't Get Excited D:

You guys should really like. Help me out here. xD No one every told me what Zacharias/Zachariah's name was, and I've no idea what to do. Please, give me ideas, and. Stuff. I know I mentioned this last chapter, but there must be like, no CD/HP fanfics if this is still on the front page. o.o But anyway, some halp, ples? :D


	5. adoption

does anyone want to like adopt this story or whatever cause it's obviously never getting updated again if I have to write it. 


End file.
